Torn
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Fem Kuroko- In love with two men how will this fare for Kuroko. - Smut- Explicit - lemon
1. Chapter 1

The blue haired girl smiled as she waved goodbye to the taller red haired boy.

'_I had fun. Let's have dinner again soon? K x' _

She smiled as she read the text from the guy she had just left.

She knew it was wrong but the red head wasn't the only guy she was currently seeing, she had recently reconnected with an old friend and they had become close. She knew that her red haired friend wouldn't be very happy if he knew about the other. The feelings she had for both were the same, she was falling for both of them but didn't want to pick one.

She had been spending time with both of them and was falling head over heels for them both but she was scared of how this would end. She couldn't date them both. They would hate her. She would lose them both. She couldn't help but feel like this made her a bad person. She couldn't help how she felt.

Looking at the tanned taller man who was currently lounging on her sofa, she hadn't expected him to show up but he had. All These feelings were running through her head when all she wanted to do was run her hands all over his tanned skin.

"hmm, Tetsu?" He asked as he looked up at her with a slight smirk as he noticed her gaze going over his body,

"Daiki-san why are you here?" She responded as her eyes stopped at his face

He smirked as he walked over to her pulling her hips close to him bringing his lips ever so close. She could feel his lip touching hers, his breath mixing with hers as her eyes fluttered closed, before they could go any further they were interrupted. There was a loud knock on the door and Kuroko jumped making Aomine move backwards swiftly avoiding getting head butted on the chin.

"Ill... get ...that.." She stuttered as she blushed looking up at before running to the door.

"Hey." She was greeted by the taller red haired boy who was smiling down at her with his eyes closed slightly.

"Kagami-san?" she stuttered slightly.

"Who is it! Tell them to leave!" Aomine stated as he walked up behind her wrapping his arm around her shoulder staring at the intruder standing on the other side of the door "Bakagami?"

"You? What are you doing here?" Kagami replied

"Could ask you the same thing."

"Come in." Kuroko ushered not wanting them to draw attention.

The two taller men started arguing grabbing each other's shirts and sending each other death glares.

The sight of this excited Kuroko she just watched on as the two men she liked were at each other's throats. Punches were thrown and she knew she would have to intervene now. She hadn't listened to a word that had been said she had just been staring at their bodies.

Kuroko jumped from the sofa onto Aomine's chest wrapping her legs around him as she pulled Kagami over with her arm placing a rough kiss on his lips. Aomine pulled her away and replaced Kagami's lips with his. This angered Kagami as he pulled Kuroko off the darker boy capturing her lips once more. As the two men fought over holding and kissing Kuroko she let out a soft moan as her body was made to rub against them both as she tasted both their lips.

She was currently sandwhiched in-between the two of them. Her back against Aomine her chest against Kagami as they both fought for her lips. Her head fell back, her eyes fluttered closed and her lips left out a soft moan as she enjoyed the friction of their bodies on hers.

The two men looked at each other with smirks on their face as they nodded mischievously at each other, Kagami ran his hands over her top and Aomine ran his hands up her legs causing her to moan at the feeling. The two continued to fight to capture her lips and touch her clothed body.

Both boys used her body to rub their now swollen bulges against. The two looked at each other and nodded as they held on to pieces of Kuroko's clothing. Aomine pulled her top off swiftly as Kagami pulled her leggings down. A yelp escaped Kuroko's mouth, she was quickly silenced by a battle for her mouth. Aomine rubbed himself on her rear as Kagami pushed himself against her so he could rub himself against her front. Hands and finger nails digging into skin as they roamed her almost naked body.

The two were becoming desperate their nails digging deeper in to skin, teeth now grazing at the pale skin of the women they both craved. Aomine pushed against Kuroko slightly leading Kagami backwards to the sofa as he pushed a little harder causing him to fall sitting on the sofa with Kuroko sitting on top of him as his hands roamed her exploring her skin.

Taking off his Tie used it to cover Kuroko's eyes, smirking to Kagami as he unhooked her blue floral bra. Pealing it off slowly before letting her breasts bounce free. Aomine pulled her off Kagami pulling her down to the floor by her armpits.

Both boys looked at the girl lying on the floor panting a little with a flushed face and half lidded eyes

"Give me your tie." Aomine stated bluntly as he held out his hand.

Kagami just looked at him questionably before handing it over.

Aomine smiled as he tied her hands together attaching them to the heavy coffee table several inches away from her head.

Kagami began to fondle and suck her breasts as she withered and moaned. Aomine touched her pussy through the thin piece of fabric stopping him from seeing what he wants. Aomine began licking over the cloth, the feeling of her nipples being sucked and her clothed pussy being licked made Kuroko moan loudly at the sensation.

The silk floral knickers were soon removed she felt nothing as they were pulled off her legs. No one was touching her anymore. She felt something being thrust into her mouth before her face being pulled the opposite way and having another something thrust into her mouth. Her mouth was being violated by two men fighting over her cavern. She felt slight pressure on her chest as she felt her breasts being pushed together and something put in-between. Her mouth was still being violated as she felt her breasts now being violated.

Both men moaned as they began to violate the blue haired girl. Both moaning at how great her body was making them feel, both began to speed up their motions before releasing their loads in her mouth and on her face. Both boys felt throbbing below the belt as cum leaked out of the corner of her mouth, cum running down the side of her face.

Both men just had their member poking out of their trousers, both deciding it wasn't over yet.

Aomine used Kuroko's own cum which had been seemingly flowing out, he began to violate her as he lubricated his fingers, Kagami did the same. Kuroko moaned at the fingers roaming around her pussy.

Aomine began to rub her anus slightly as Kagami began to rub her pussy, both rubbing for a while before a single finger is given entry. The girl squirmed but was unable to move. Soon each had three fingers inside of the girl's holes. Fingers began to thrust quickly inside of her making her moan and squirm at the new sensation.

Pulling their fingers out Kuroko was confused by the loss of sensation and to why she was now being lifted to lay on something. Before she knew what was happening both men thrust inside their chosen hole. Causing Kuroko to yelp at the sudden intrusion, both men waited for her to adjust before they began thrusting slowly inside of her.

Taking a while before the two men began thrusting in sync the two men started to increase their speed and the strength of their thrusts.

Kuroko's moans were heaven to their ears spurring them to thrust as hard and as fast as they could. Nails digging deep into skin as they gritted their teeth as they felt Kuroko's holes tighten as she moaned loudly withering as her pussy began to throb as she reached orgasm. This feeling was enough to send both men over the edge as they both released inside of her within seconds of one another.

Aomine underneath with Kuroko on top and Kagami laying on top trying not to put pressure on Kuroko as his arms were buckling. The three lay for a while panting and moaning.

Both men pulled out causing her to moan slightly. Aomine and Kagami removed them self from her and began to untie her.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Aomine smirked as he picked the withering girl up before taking her to the shower with Kagami in toe who started the shower making sure it was warm before taking off his clothes and getting in. Aomine placed Kuroko on the sink before joining Kagami in the shower. The two men kept their distance while they washed. Kuroko just watched as she saw the two naked bodies of the men she had grown to love. She watched both men lather them self in soap, watching this caused her breathing to speed up.

Quickly jumping off the sink she joined the two, quickly being sandwiched between the two as they used their bodies to lather her up with soap. Whist Aomine turned her to face him kissing her lips roughly, Kagami took this chance to push two fingers inside her rear smirking as she jumped a little. Aomine pushed her to her knees forcing her to take him inside her mouth once more. Kagami pulled up her so her rear was in line with his member before pushing it slowly in her stretched used rear.

As Kagami began to thrust Aomine thrust in her mouth for a few moments before pushing her body up as it arched against Kagami before placing his member at her pussy before pushing it in roughly, as they both began to thrust in time as Aomine rested his back on the wall and his chest on Kuroko. The shower was filled with steam, water dripping off bodies as moans filled the room.

Kuroko couldn't take much more her head fell back, her back arched, loud moans escaped her mouth as she pulled both the red haired and dark blue haired mans hair as she reached orgasm causing her pussy to tighten and throb causing Aomine and Kagami to thrust faster and harder enjoying the sensation. Both men gritted their teeth trying to last longer than the other and trying to enjoy the feeling of her body for a little longer. Both men couldn't hold it and released inside of her with loud moans teeth and nails tearing skin.

Both men pulled out letting Kuroko slide down the wall as they both looked at her flushed exhausted face as they watched their cum leak out of both holes finding its way to the drain. The two took it upon themselves to clean her up as she had passed out. The two began to wash her body a little rougher then they should.

Drying her up Kagami lay her on the bed.

"Oh..." Kagami stated shocked

"Eh?" Aomine question as he looked where Kagami was looking, he was looking at Kuroko "Shit!"

The two men looked on at the girl they both loved with bruises forming all over her body. There was torn skin in the shape of finger nails and teeth, swollen lips, swollen pussy and swollen rear with nail punctures on her bum.

"Oh god." Kagami stated as he covered his mouth with his hand, closing his eyes as he begam lowering his head.

"It's done now. Nothing we can do. We can make it up to her." Aomine stated as he patted Kagami's shoulder as he lay down next to Kuroko pulling the covers over them. Kagami joined them laying on Kuroko's free side as he lay an arm over her small body avoiding where Aomine had just placed his.

"I love you both." Kuroko slurred as she fell asleep touching both men's arms.

"I Love you too!" Both men said at the same time too tired to argue about who's she was they both knew she now belong to both of them and they were ok with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko had no idea how this relationship had even started. She was scared after having sex with the both of them that they would leave her, angry that she liked them both. Somehow this relationship happened and all three seemed to be spending nearly all of their free time together.

The three had continued to have sex regularly and the boys seemed happy but Kuroko couldn't put her finger on what had been bothering her.

Sitting against the wall in the gym after practise she pulled up knees hugging them to her chest.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked softly as he bent down in front of her. The girl didn't look up causing the taller boy to worry. "Kuroko?" given no answer Kagami slide down beside her pulling her into his chest a little rougher then he should have.

"Are you just with me for sex?" Kuroko asked as she looked up at the boy.

Kagami laughed which annoyed Kuroko making her furrow her brows "Of course not. Sex is a bonus but not why I am with you." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled close to him smiling to herself as she took in his familiar sent.

"Come on." Kagami stated as he stood up pulling Kuroko up with him.

Kuroko protested but was pulled along by the hand by Kagami. They ended up at a beautiful park eating candy floss and laughing as they walked around hand in hand. Kagami began taking photos of her being cute and of the two of them together.

"Kagami?" Kuroko stated

"Yeah?" Kagami asked smiling down at the smaller girl as she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest.

"Thank you."

Kagami pushed her off him slightly as he picked her up slightly letting her legs wrap around him before resting her on his front wrapping his arms around her holding her steady before kissing her softly. Smiling into the kiss as her hands touched the sides of his face.

The two were interrupted by a loud cough which seemed not to stop. Kagami annoyed turned to see who was coughing to see Aomine. He couldn't help but smirk slowly putting Kuroko down as she looked over to be met by Aomine's gaze.

"Daiki..." She stuttered as she looked up at him noticing the hurt in his eyes "Wait!" she yelled as he waved his hand and began walking away.

Kuroko went to follow but was stopped by Kagami holding her hand. She looked at him with a weak smile and said "I have to go after him." Kagami softened his grip letting her slide her hand away from his. Kuroko could see by the look on his face he didn't like this but before he could protest Kuroko was gone.

Kuroko stood looking up at the taller man as he stared down at her before moving to the side letting her venture into the apartment. "Why are you here?" he asked as he walked past her further into the apartment not looking back at the girl who was trying to catch his eye.

"I care about you." Kuroko smiled but Aomine didn't bother looking back as he sat in front of the TV. "Are you jealous I had a date with Kagami?"

"I don't care." Aomine stated bluntly

"Then what is it?"

"I don't understand. Why did you go on a date with him and not me? It's bad enough he gets to see you all day everyday and now you're going on dates! Where does this leave me?" He shouted angrily as he turned to her.

She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck resting her head on his back. "I would do anything to see you more you know that. We just had a date that's what couples do"

"Are we not a couple? Or is it just about sex to you?"

"You know I love you!" Kuroko whispered as she began to tear up scared where this was going.

"But you also love him." Aomine sighed "I'm fine with you both going dates but what about me."

"Let's go on a date?" Kuroko beamed as put her head next to his

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

The two ended up at small cafe and had cake, talked, laughed and then Aomine walked her home leaving her at the door with a kiss.

A few weeks had passed and Kuroko spent her time with both men going out for dinner and to the movies. The looks she got holding both men's hands was priceless. Kagami and Aomine had started to realise that this relationship was odd but they both loved Kuroko and if sharing her meant being with her then that's what they would do.

The three had just come back from the movies and dinner and were currently at Kagami's place where they all seemed to spend most their time at. The two men were laying on the floor playing video games with Kuroko in-between them laying on her back reading.

"Mmmm." A soft moan escaped Kuroko's lips as her hand crept down south rubbing her groin slightly. After touching herself through clothes she slides her hand under the current barrier and began to rub her clit softly moaning as she did so. The two men turned slowly to their lover touching herself in-between them.

"Thats naughty!" Aomine stated with a smirk

"All you had to say is you were horny!" Kagami smirked as they both got to their feet picking up one of kuroko's arms each pulling her roughly down the hall to the bed room. Throwing her on the bed and quite literally ripping her clothes off her before covering her eyes with Aomine's t-shirt he had now tied over her eyes now using Kagami's now disregarded top to tie her hands in front of her. Aomine pulled the naked girl on top of him so her back was on his chest before roughly pushing himself inside of her roughly. Aomine smirked as he held up two fingers to Kagami who smirked in response as he positioned himself over Aomine's legs a knee located in-between. He positioned his member at Kuroko's already full pussy before pushing it in slowly causing her to scream slightly making Aomine cover her mouth with his hand as Kagami let his member going in slowly, letting Kuroko adjust on her own terms as her body let him joining Aomine in her pussy.

The two began to thrust into her hard relishing at the new sensation. Aomine gripped her arm as he thrust into her with great pleasure. Kagami griped her shoulder as he continued to slam into her.

Moans escaped the girl's mouth as her mouth was set free by Aomine.

Grunts, moans and the slamming of skin could be heard throughout the room as Kuroko was being pounded by the taller men. She bit her lip as she felt herself getting close. The two men slowed down making her squirm. They continued to go slow making her buck her hips onto them as they went agonisingly slow. Kuroko continued bucking her hips on them hard and fast as she finally met climax and moaned loudly.

Without warning the two men started to thrust harder and faster as they gripped her limbs tightly as they began to feel themselves reaching climax , trying to hold out as long as possible moans escaped their mouths as the girl in-between them was moaning and squirming as they pounded her now sensitive pussy.

With a loud moan both men came releasing themselves inside of her. Kuroko could feel both their penis's pulsing inside her as they released inside of her, pulling out both men looked to see their mixed cum leaking out of her finding its way to the bed sheets which Kuroko was lying on. The liquid seemed never ending as it began to make a puddle beneath the blue haired girl as she withered moaning slightly as her legs rubbed together slightly.

The two men lay besides her untying her as she began to fall asleep like she usually did after rough sex which was pretty much all the time. The three had a great sex life. Even though Kuroko would often have sex with them on their own if the three of them were together they would always have sex together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko looked in the mirror after emptying the contents of her stomach yet again that morning, splashing her face with water she had no idea why she was currently unable to hold any food down. Catching a side view in the mirror looking at her bruised body from the side '_How can I be bloated I can't keep food...'_ she trailed off as she ran down the hall naked trying to find her diary. Opening it she went on search for when she last had a period. _'T...T...T...en'_ She stuttered as she recounted the dates.

Thinking back Kuroko didn't know how this had happened if she really was how did it happen they were always careful. The only time they weren't was their first time together and they had talked about it and she began taking the pill. So they stopped using condoms and on her breaks they used condoms or didn't have sex. Kuroko hit herself as she remembered the time when they were both in her pussy for the first time she hadn't taken her pill in a few days.

She rubbed her slightly swollen stomach drawing circles as she looked in the mirror. Unaware she was smiling with teary eyes. She knew she would have to get a test to confirm it but by the looks of the dates in her diary it seemed official.

It had been a week since Kuroko had peed on that stick. A week since she saw the result. A week since she found out she was pregnant. She had yet to tell Aomine and Kagami, fearing what they would do or say. Fearing she would lose them both. The three hadn't had sex since the day she found out. She had kept her distance no knowing what to do.

Pushing her lovers away when they came onto her and ignoring the both of them and skipping basketball practice. The two had begun to get worried about their shared lover.

"Bakagami!" Aomine stated as he walked onto the court as Serin practiced

"What?" Kagami asked confused

"We need to talk." He answered as he waved the red head over.

"What is it?" Kagami asked as he followed Aomine into the hall with his team mates burning holes in his back.

"Kuroko."

"She says she's fine."

"Well she's not."

"I know."

"Let's go to hers and try to get it out of her?"

"Yeah let's go."

The two made their way to their lover's house.

Despite not letting her lovers touch her she wanted nothing more than for them to do so, the fear of them seeing her belly or even hurting this thing inside of her scared her.

Getting out of the shower her long hair sticking to her body, her hand grazing her breasts as a moan escaped her lips. Gliding her fingers over her nipple sent shivers down her spine as she slide down the wall pulling her knees up as she began to fondle her breasts moaning quietly at the sudden sensitivity. While one hand fondled her breast her other hand ventured south ever so slowly. Kuroko closed her eyes and bit her lip as she reached her pussy.

Un aware to Kuroko her lovers had used the key that she had left at Kagami's just last night. Venturing upstairs the two boys were shocked by moans until they reached her on suit seeing her with water dripping down her body as she slid down the wall clutching her breasts. The two watched as she continued to moan and touch herself.

Kuroko's finger slid inside as she began to move them in an out slowly moaning as she did so after increasing speed she added another, opening her legs a little more she removed her fingers. Using the natural lubricant she had just made she began to rub her clit as her hand found its way to her mouth as she bit her lip and the end of a few fingers as her head fell to the side a little and she started falling further down the wall as she increased speed. Moaning loudly as her back started to arch slightly and her eyes began to flutter open and shut as her hips seemed to move forward by themselves. She continued to rub as she increased speed "yeah, yeah" She stuttered as she could feel herself getting close. "Y...Y...Yesss!" She screamed as she reached orgasm thrusting her hips upwards as she gradually stopped rubbing her now throbbing clit letting her hands now fall to the side as she panted.

Without warning Aomine and Kagami feel through the door they had been hiding behind watching the show. Kuroko looked on in shock as she tried to find something to cover her body with but couldn't seem to move and just stared as the two tried to clamber to their feet. Kuroko quickly got to hers turning her back to her lovers as she searched for a towel wrapping it around her as she continued avoiding them like the plague.

"Kuroko!" Aomine yelled startling her making her finally look.

She had been unaware they had both been talking to her.

"We are really worried. Please tell us what's the matter!" Kagami said loudly

She stared blankly at her two lovers as they stood close to each other with concern written all over their face. As she dashed for the door Aomine grabbed her holding her roughly around the waist.

Kuroko screamed and begged him to let go causing Aomine to drop her in shock due to her outburst. She was now sitting on the floor the towel now beside her as her legs sprawled out and her body arched forward her arms hugging her waist. The two men looked on in shock not knowing what to do. Aomine picked her up softly and slowly carrying her bridal style as he walked her into her room resting her on the bed.

Laying her down her two lovers lay next to her holding her close to both their bodies not saying anything just holding her and stroking her white skin softly.

"I'm pregnant!" Kuroko whispered as she hid her face with her hands tears falling.

"Preg..." Aomine stated before trailing off

"Nant!" Kagami stated finishing Aomine's sentence in shock.

"We...Care...full..." Aomine stuttered as he sat up with Kagami mirroring him nodding.

"There's been a few times when we weren't." Kuroko whispered as she hugged her legs to her chest not moving at all.

"Both?" Kagami asked still looking shocked.

"Yes."

"So it could be either of ours?"

Kuroko nodded in response.

The three of them sat taking in the fact they were pregnant.

Without warning Aomine picked her up swinging her round in the air smiling from ear to ear, standing next to the now standing up Kagami as he placed her in-between them as they both hugged her.

"Were having a baby!" Aomine and Kagami grinned

Kuroko was unable to move or speak in shock. They seem to be taking it so well and seem happy about it. The two just hugged her smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami and Aomine ban Kuroko from playing basket ball a month or so after finding out saying it was too dangerous. Although Kuroko didn't want to quit basketball she cared about this life more than basketball. She was glad that the season had come to an end and she hadn't missed any major games.

The three lovers had now moved into Kagami's apartment making it their own.

Kagami lay with his arm over his pregnant lover's chest as his head rest on her shoulder dribbling slightly. Aomine was propped up on his elbow as he pulled his basketball top up which was currently being worn as pyjamas by his pregnant lover, he rested his hand on the bump which had been getting bigger as of late. Rubbing it softly he smiled as he watched the bump intensively.

The two men sat watching TV as Kuroko began preparing dinner when her phone rang, picking it up she raised her eye brow as she listened to the person on the other end. "I understand. I'll be there in a few moments, thank you." She whispered as she hung up. Leaving the stuff on the side she walked to her lovers explaining she had just gotten a call and they had to be somewhere.

Walking down the street the three got very weird looks from passersby as they held hands. Kuroko held their hands tightly as she walked looking at the floor.

"It's going to be ok!" Aomine stated

"But I haven't felt it move. What if..." Kuroko was cut off by Kagami

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?"

Kuroko laughed as she snuggled to his side slightly.

They sat in the waiting room waiting to be called in Kuroko never letting go of their hands. Kuroko hadn't even heard her name called as Aomine and Kagami pulled her up.

"Please don't look so scared, have a seat" the man motioned "Looking at your last scan I noticed this" Kuroko and co didn't know what they were supposed to be looking at. "It may be a cysts but I would like to give you another ultrasound scan to get a better look and see where we go from there."

Kuroko nodded sheepishly she lay on the table as cold gel was placed on her stomach.

"Hmmm." The man stated as he looked at the screen before turning it to the lovers "It's not a cyst, it's another baby!"

"Twins?" Aomine asked not quite believing what he had just heard

"Appears that in the other scans the second was hiding behind the first making it hard for us to get a look at him."

"Him?" Kuroko asked

"Sorry if you wanted a surprise." The doctor stated as he rubbed his head

"The first?" Kuroko asked

"Also a boy." He answered as he handed her paper towel to wipe the gel off her belly.

"Thank you Doctor!" Kuroko bowed as she left the doctor's office and hugged her two lovers with tears running down her cheeks.

"I told you everything would be ok beautiful" Aomine smiled as he took her small face in his hands, wiping away her tears and kissing her head softly as he held her close. Kagami kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her resting softly on her bumb.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko stood looking in the mirror smiling at her bump as she ran her hands over it.

"Not long till mummy meets you two!" she smiled as she spoke to her stomach

Feeling arms around her she looked up seeing Aomine standing next to her as Kagami stood the other side touching her stomach.

"Looks like your Daddy's can't wait to meet you either." She giggled as she kissed each mans cheeks.

"Come have some breakfast." Kagami smiled as he took her hand in his leading her to the kitchen. "Sit" Aomine stated bluntly as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Did you cook to Daiki?" She asked as she sat down slowly

"Err...m..." Aomine muttered

"Yeah he helped out." Kagami stated not looking up from the food. Aomine looked other confused.

"That's great. Both my boyfriends cooked breakfast for me and babies." She giggled as she rubbed her stomach once more.

The two smiled over at their lover as she spoke to her stomach with a huge smile on her face as she rubbed it lovingly. "I'll get a t-shirt I'm a little cold." Kuroko stated as she looked up at the two men.

"I'll get you one don't worry." Aomine stated as he left the room brining back one of his basketball tops. "Here!" he smiled as she lifted up her arms and Aomine helped her put it on. "Still way too big for you beautiful." He smiled as the top was still baggy on her as he kissed her cheek before joining Kagami in the kitchen once more.

The three sat eating breakfast laughing and smiling.

"You going to be ok today?" Kagami asked

"I'll be fine you two have a good time at school" she smiled as her hand rested on her bump

"I can always stay home with you!" Aomine stated with a smile.

"You're going to school mister." Kuroko stated with a smile.

Kuroko had stopped going to school at around four months she didn't want to stop going to school but the boys thought it would be best. To protect her from judgemental people and to protect the babies from any bumps, due to Kuroko not having much presence they worried that something may happen by accident if someone didn't see her. Kuroko now did her daily school work on her computer. Kagami picks up any work or books she needs from school.

"Well I should leave now. Call me if you need me ok beautiful?" Aomine stated as he kissed Kuroko's lips softly before picking up his bag and leaving the flat.

Kuroko walked over to Kagami heat building up as she pulled on his shirt kissing him roughly. Her other hand grabbing rubbing at his groin, her breathing heavy her body hot as she moaned softly into his mouth.

Running his hands over her body pulling her t-shirt off he pulled away slightly before his lover pulled him back roughly capturing his mouth once again. Unzipping his trousers she pulled his member through the gap and she fell to her knees taking it all in her mouth. Kagami's head rolled back at the sensation. Holding her hair in his hand he controlled the movement of her head, making her go faster he moaned her name. The feelings of her moans around his member made him twitch.

Using her hair he forced her to take him fully in her mouth. Feeling the back of her throat he couldn't help but moan and force her to take him deep and fast. Increasing his speed he moaned as he looked down at the bright blue watery eyes looking up at him.

"God!" he moaned as he thrust deep and fast in her through "NGH!" he moaned as he released down the back of her throat as his body shock slightly. Slowly pulling out of the girl's mouth she began to cough, coughing up bits of his cum but most just going down her throat with no need to swallow.

"You ok?" Kagami asked with a worried voice as he helped the coughing girl up.

"I'm fine." She smiled as she coughed a little. "Come here!" she smirked as she kissed him roughly once again. Kagami lifted the small girl putting her on the counter.

"Someone is excited today!" He smirked as he pulled her underwear down. "God!" he moaned as he felt her hand wrapped around his growing member. She giggled as she speed her hand up listing to his moans.

Kagami quickly removed her hand and placed his member at her entrance. "Ready!"

"Mmm Yeah I want you!" she moaned as she felt his tip at her entrance "Please. Now!"

Kagami laughed slightly as he pushed his member in slowly as she leant back slightly.

"Mmm!" She moaned as he began to move quicker and rougher.

The moans from the two filled the room, the sound of skin hitting each other and sweat dripping off Kagami's brow as he thrust deep and hard inside of her. The two moaned as they both speed up their movements. Kuroko's pussy began throbbing as she reached orgasm, reaching out she grabbed Kagami as they both reached orgasm moaning each other's names.

Kagami pulled out slowly before taking her top to wipe off the cum from his member.

"Aomine is not going to like that." Kuroko laughed.

"He's not here is he?" Kagami laughed as he helped her off the counter "Well I'm late for school."

"Sorry." Kuroko said sadly

"Don't be, it was so worth it." Kagami picked up his bag and placed a kiss softly on her lips "If you need me just call ok."

Kuroko nodded as she watched him leave the flat.

Picking up the top Kagami had dropped on the floor Kuroko wiped the cum off her and threw the top in the hamper as she went to the shower.

"Ow!" She stated as she touched her stomach "No kicking mummy!" she smiled as she rubbed her bump.

Getting out the shower she dried herself off, going through the draws she pulled out one of Kagami's tops. Kuroko wore her lovers t-shirts round the house she rarely wore her own clothes around the house.

Drying her wet hair roughly she tied it up messily as she put on some underwear and went on with dong the house work before she would start school work.

Putting the washing in the machine she began to clean the bath room, kitchen, bedroom, babies' room, hovering the floor, mopping the floors and putting the washing on the line.

Sitting down she felt another pain in her stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't do this all in one morning" she laughed as she pulled out her laptop.

"I'm home." She heard Aomine shout from the door.

"You're early." Kuroko stated as she tried to get up

"I didn't want to do the last lesson." He stated as he put his bag on the side and came to help Kuroko up.

"ow!" she stated as she hunched a bit

"You ok?" Aomine asked full of worry

"I just did too much house work. You should go to all your lesson's Daiki!"

"But I wanted to see you!" he smirked as he pulled her close kissing her neck.

"Mmmm" she moaned as his hands roamed up her top.

Touching her now moist knickers he smirked as he pulled them down "Kneel on the sofa" he stated as he pushed her body down slightly. Aomine found it difficult having sex ever since finding out she was pregnant mostly because he was so scared of hurting her, and with the growing bump it became harder to do certain positions.

Placing his member at her entrance he pushed in slowly. "Your body is so good!" he moaned as he thrust fast and deep inside her. Kuroko winced slightly at a sudden pain inside her.

Aomine held her breasts roughly as he bit her shoulder as he thrust roughly inside of her. Pulling out before slamming back inside her, their moans increased as they both neared orgasm. Aomine went harder as he felt her clench around his member as she moaned as she reached orgasm. Aomine thrust hard and deep inside her before pulling out and cumming on her back. Kuroko surprised by the hot liquid hitting her back, both panting.

Kuroko winced again as she stood up Aomine helping steady her. "Let's get out of these clothes and get cleaned up"

Aomine helped clean up his lover as he washed her body. Leaning against his chest she yawned.

"Tired?" he asked. Kuroko just nodded. Aomine led her out of the shower and helped dry his sleepy lover.

"Let's get you to bed!" he smiled as he lifted her up bridal style slowly taking her into the bedroom.

Gently laying her on the bed he covered her with the covers and kissed her forehead.

Picking out a top, shorts and boxers before leaving the room he closed the door behind him as he put their clothes in the hamper.

Sitting on the sofa he turned the TV on. Hearing the door he turned to see Kagami.

"Why are you here before me, your school is thurtheraway. You skipped some classes didn't you?"

"Oh be quite Bakagami. Kuroko already chewed me out." He replied looking back to the tv.

"Were is Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he put his bag on the side

"She's in bed." He turned when Kagami didn't reply "Don't interrupt her"

"I won't I'm just getting some clothes."

Kagami got a top and shorts from the bedroom kissing Kuroko on the forehead before he left. Changing into new clothes in the bath room he out his clothes in the hamper before joining Aomie on the sofa watching some basketball.

"She's been very tired a lot lately." Kagami said quietly

"I know it's worrying." Aomine replied

"Not long now though. You worried things will change?"

"I guess. It's a given that things will change."

"If it's not yours will that affect how you react to the child?"

"I hope not we promised Kuroko we would both raise the babies as our own even if it's not. I guess we would make sure the next was mine if these ones are yours."

"That's a good way to look at it, didn't think of it that way."

"Two babies though. That's going to be hard work even with three of us."


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko jolted up in pain rubbing her bump hoping to calm the babies inside of her. Trying to lay down she curled up in pain. "Calm down babies." She stuttered trying to stifle the pain. Laying down curled up she winced in pain hoping it would go away soon. After what seemed like forever laying there as the pain slowly got worse she tried to get to her feet but was forced to hunch over in pain.

"AOMINE! KAGAMI!" she yelled as she held onto the head board as she was hunched over.

Both Aomine and Kagami came running as their lover called them. "You ok?" Aomine asked as he approached his lover slowly.

"I think it's time!" She smiled weakly as she moaned in pain.

Aomine began pacing up and down "Time but its early!" he stated trying to get his head around this

"Babies want to come now Aomine!" Kuroko screamed in pain as water ran down her leg

"Aomine call a taxi. Kuroko come with me." Kagami stated as he let Kuroko Lean on him. Leading her to the living room he sat her on the sofa holding her close.

"It hurts!" she screamed

"You're doing great, won't be long."

"Taxi's on its way!" Aomine yelled as he ran into the room

"Get her bag sorted and bring the baby bag."

Aomine nodded before he left the room once more

"Just keep breathing." Kagami stated as his lover was holding his hand in a death grip.

"Taxi's here!" Aomine stated as he held the bags.

"Come on sweet!" Kagami stated as he helped his lover up.

The taxi ride was full off moans and screams of pains. Kagami kept a cool head and was reassuring Kuroko and Aomine that things would be ok.

"Were here. It will be over soon sweet." Kagami smiled as he helped Kuroko out of the car. Aomine had calmed down and was now on the other side helping Kuroko get to the hospital.

"Having a baby here!" Aomine yelled as they got through the doors.

A nurse came over helping Kuroko into a wheel chair ushering the boys to follow as she took them to the maternity ward.

Another nurse helped Kuroko change and get on to the bed. "were just going to check how dilated you are."

"can she have pain meds?" Aomine asked he hated seeing Kuroko in such pain

"We will have to see how dilated she is first. As her water has already broken its unlikely." The nurse stated as she left the room.

The nurse returned minutes later with another nurse.

"Ok Were going to check you darling." The nurse smiled as she helped Kuroko put her legs up slightly. "That's good. Let's have a look then." The nurse was looking for what seemed like forever as Kuroko was crying in pain. "Ok Darling you're crowning. You're going to have to start pushing."

"Sorry only the father can be in here!" the other nurse stated looking at Aomine and Kagami.

"Were both the fathers!" Aomine stated bluntly.

Before the nurse could say anything Kuroko screamed "They are both the dad!"

The nurse just nodded in confusion letting the men stand on each side of their lover.

Kuroko held both of the men's hands gripping them ever so tightly.

"Ok darling on the next contraction I need you to push, and to keep doing this when contraction comes. I'll tell you when to push and when to stop. Ok darling?"

Kuroko just nodded as a contraction hit

"Push!" the nurse stated as Kuroko pushed before her contraction stopped "Ok stop!"

"Ok your doing great! PUSH!" Kuroko screamed in pain as she pushed "Stop!"

"Ok your doing great the head is almost out. PUSH!" Kuroko screamed in pain as she pulled at her lovers hands "Stop."

"Ok Darling one last push to get the shoulders and we can slide this baby out! PUSH!" Kuroko grunted and screamed in pain as tears ran down her face "That's it!" the nurse smiled as she hocked her fingers under the babies shoulders and slid the baby out "Well done. There's baby number one!" the nurse smiled as she held up the baby, handing it to the other nurse who wrapped it quickly before placing it on Kuroko's chest.

Kuroko took her hands from her lovers and cradled the small baby who was crying softly. Kuroko held the small baby boy close to her chest. The baby stopped crying and looked up at his mum through small half lidded eyes. Kuroko stroked the baby's red hair as she looked up at her lovers. Kuroko winced in pain. "Kagami, take the baby please!" she scrunched her face up in pain. "Aomine hold my hand!" she screamed as the baby was taken out of her arms.

"Soon Darling the baby isn't crowning yet. Won't be long just bare with the pain."

Aomine was a little annoyed he was hoping the baby would be his, even though he knew it could of been Kagami's he was hoping for a baby with dark blue hair not red hair. Looking at Kuroko holding the small boy he couldn't help but smile.

"Ok darling here we go. You ready?"

Kuroko just nodded as she gripped Aomine's hand tightly.

"Ok darling Push!" the nurse stated as Kuroko pushed "stop."

"Ok darling push a little harder for me. Push!"

Aomine just watched hearing the baby Kagami was holding crying, Kuroko screaming in pain and grunting each time she pushed, the nurse commands, the sounds of the machines. For Aomine thus was taking forever he was taken out of his daze when he heard a new cry.

"Here is baby number two!" the nurse held up the second baby who's dark blue hair seemed to surprise both nurses as they handed him to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine with a smile as she watched Aomine reach a hand out stroking the babys face. "Want a cuddle?" Kuroko asked as she held the baby up to Aomine.

"I don't know how." Aomine stuttered

Kuroko smiled "Here sit next to me." Aomine sat next to her "Here." Kuroko placed the baby in Aomine's arms. "Kagami sit with me." She smiled as both men were holding the babies next to her.

"I love you both!" she smiled as both men kissed the top of her head.

Kagami and Aomine placed the babies in Kuroko's arms.

"Nurse Can you take a picture?" Aomine asked as he handed her his phone

She just nodded as she took a few pictures of the five of them before handing the phone back.

"How was this possible?" Aomine asked as he looked at the two boys.

"No idea. I couldn't ask for cuter sons. They look so much like you." She smiled as she looked at both men.

The red haired baby was place in the bedside cot as she fed her blue haired baby. Kuroko had decided to go with formula as she wasn't sure if she would produce enough milk for two.

Kuroko was given a bottle and began feeding her first baby.

"We still need a name."Kagami stated

"Ace?" Aomine stated.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at him then at each other and nodded.

"Little red is called Ace." Kuroko smiled as she began to burp little Ace.

The nurse handed the blue haired baby and another bottle to Kuroko.

"Ban?" Kagami stated.

Aomine and Kuroko nodded.

"Hello little Ban." She smiled as she began to feed her baby "Ace and Ban Kagami-Aomine"

The two men looked at each before smiling at their lover.

AN- Any mistakes let me know.

I don't know anything about labour but in this Kuroko was 'in labour' from the first ow.

If the names are the wrong way round let me know.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
